Naruto Uzumaki - Moon Called
by Shi Howler
Summary: What if when Naruto is young he was attacked whilst trying to hide in the Forest of Death? What if what attacked him wasn't a normal beast but a werewolf? Find out as Naruto Uzumaki becomes Moon Called and takes the ninja world by storm with his Pack! Not sure on pairings yet, could end up being a yaoi.


Naruto Moon Called - Prologue

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the third Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves. He'd survived two of the three Great ninja war's, he was feared though out the ninja world, despite his old age, having gained titles such as 'The God of Shinobi' and 'The Professor' the latter for mastering every jutsu within his village that wasn't a clan jutsu something no other person could claim to have done! He had out lived his sensei, his fellow ninja, friends, family and nearly all of his enemies, despite all of this he was….useless.

Or at least he thought so as he walked down a hospital corridor towards the room of one Naruto Uzumaki, his surrogate grandson and the container of the Kyuubi No Yoko, the greatest of the nine tailed beast's and the cause of the worst attack upon the Hidden Leaf village since the defection of Madara Uchiha. Despite the old kage's best efforts to protect the young Uzumaki the villagers with their minds filled with sorrow, hatred and anger could not see the boy for what he was. The 'scroll' that contained the 'kunai' and not the 'kunai' itself, his ninja were much to his eternal displeasure not much better, sealing being an extremely difficult and dangerous path of the shinobi arts to follow, though he was thankful that most of the ninja at least just ignored the boy instead of attacking him as many of the civilians did.

Sighing Hiruzen continued towards his destination wrapped up in his thoughts of failure, this wasn't the first or even the hundredth time Naruto had been sent to the hospital in his short six years of life, it was a nigh daily occurrence for the young blond to be in the hospital for his many 'accidents'. Hiruzen couldn't help but sneer at the thought, though his expression soon softened into a small smile 'There are at least some in the village who seen Naruto for who he really is' he thought to himself remembering as to how he knew the boy was in the hospital again.

Flashback

He had been in his office facing against his greatest and most evil enemy….PAPERWORK! All the kage of the five great nations heated and feared paperwork and unfortunately none but his predecessor had figured out how to beat it! He hadn't thought he would have to ever worry about paperwork ever again so hadn't asked Minato how he had done it and so when he sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi the secret had died with him.

As he was once again cursing his lack of foresight and not being prepared as any good shinobi should have been, his doors were kicked open and one Anko Mitarashi came running in covered with blood, this caused him to shoot to his feet "Anko?! What happened? Are you alright? Whose blood is that?" Hiruzen demanded on rapid succession at the kunoichi. He had reason to worry for her as she was the apprentice or was apprentice to Orochimaru of the Sannin who had become a missing Nin after he was discovered to be performing inhumane experiments within the village. He had taken Anko with him when he ran and she had gone willingly as she had adored and admired the snake after her parents had died he had become almost a father figure to her, but a few months later she was found with no memory of her time outside the village and with the curse mark of heaven on her, one of Orochimaru's experiment's.

Due to Orochimaru abandoning the village and placing the curse seal upon her Anko had to deal with a great deal of abuse from the village as a whole and an equally great deal of distrust due to her having the curse seal on her. But today it wasn't her who had been hurt and in trouble "I was on my way home when I came across Naruto old man!" she began, one of only a handful of people who could get away with calling the Hokage 'old man'. Hiruzen's eyes widened, Anko lived inside training 44 or as it was called by the ninja of the village The Forest of Death! What had Naruto been doing there of all places? "When I got to him he was severally cut up! I mean it looked like a huge dog had used the brat as a chew toy or something!" Anko continued, clearly shaken up by the memory which only caused Hiruzen to worry more, Anko worked in the T&I department! How bad could it have been to have shaken her up this bad?

"I administered basic first aid at the scene and once I felt he was safe enough to move I grabbed his and hauled ass to the hospital" She continued unaware of the old monkeys thought's "Once I had…_persuaded _the hospital staff to help him I created a clone to watch over him and ran here" she finished before standing silently as her Kage sat back down behind his desk and sorted through what he has been told. "Anko, I need you to head back over to the hospital and make sure that not only the staff do what they should be doing but that nobody takes this as a chance to hurt Naruto any further. I will be there as soon as I can be" he said with authority in his voice that made the kunoichi before him stand straghiter and salute before vanishing in a puff of smoke "What have they done to your son now…Minato, Kushina". It would be another three hours before he could get out of his office to see the boy he thought of as a grandson.

Flashback end

Finally Hiruzen had reached his destination, opening the door he went to walk forward only to freeze at the scene that greeted him. As mentioned before Hiruzen was one of the five kage and as such he had seen **A LOT** of shit, you just don't get to become and kage and not see a lot of shit, it's just how the world worked! But the scene before him was very close to taking the cake of weird shit he'd seen. In the room that he'd just entered he found two people. One was Naruto whom he thought to be near death from the report's he had gotten but was in fact wrestling with the other occupant, Anko, on his bed looking as though he hadn't been so much and scratched! "Get off me you crazy bitch!" he yelled as he struggled to get away from the purple haired woman. "Don't call me that you brat and stay still damn it! You were at the doors of death a few hours ago" Anko yelled as she tried to pin the boy down "So shut up and OW!" Hiruzen couldn't help but sweat drop as Anko pulled out a kunai after Naruto had bitten her despite the fact she had said he had not that long ago been in a critical condition she tried to stab said blond for the trespass.

Deciding he had better step in he cleared his throat loudly enough for both occupants to hear him and causing them to freeze and turn to face the old monkey as he looked at them blankly. It only took a few moments for Naruto to realise who it was at the door and for a huge grin to spread across his face "Jiji! Thank Kami you are here! Can you get this crazy woman off me!" the blond pleaded with his 'grandfather' only to yelp in pain as Anko hit him upside the head for calling her crazy. "Anko please don't hit Naruto and put the kunai away" he said in an even voice despite the face he was mentally shaking his head at her behaviour.

Pouting Anko did as she was told though her eyes twitched as Naruto gave her the victory sign "Naruto, please stop winding Anko up. After all she is the reason you are in hospital and not dead" Hiruzen chided the boy. At the old man's words Naruto turned to Anko with confused and calculating eyes that stunned both adult's though once he blinked his eyes just looked confused, the sight was so unexpected and brief that both adults though that they had just imagined it. "Now Naruto please can you explain what happened?" Hiruzen asked softly as he sat next to the blonde's bed, Anko taking up a spot near the end of his bed, leaning her back against the wall also curious as to what he had been doing in her forest.

Naruto just stared down at his hands for a while as he tried to think about what had happened but it had all happened so quickly and what little he could remember was fuzzy in his mind.

"I was looking for a safe place to sleep for the night away from my apartment because tonight is the Kyuubi festival and people get a little…excited…when they see me tonight" the blond began both adults in the room wincing knowing what he meant, it appalled them that instead of being able to celebrate his birthday like any normal child should have been able to he had to run and hide from the villagers, away from where his home where he should have been safe. "I came across this forest, I'd seen it before and knew that most people wouldn't go in there so I thought it would be a good place to hide until tomorrow" he continued not noticing the looks on the other two's faces as he stared at his hands. "I found a way in easy enough and was looking for somewhere that I could sleep for the night that would keep he hidden and warm when I was attacked by…something" he stalled out as he frowned clearly trying hard to remember what it was that had attacked him.

After it became clear that the boy wasn't going to continue Hiruzen spoke "Okay Naruto I won't push you if you can't remember anything more as blocking out such things often is the brains way of protecting us" this got a nod from Naruto who was still yet to look up. "I will have ninja go in and try to find what it was that attacked you and see if it is any more of a danger to the village. But you Naruto are not to leave here until you have been checked over by the doctor's!" he finished firmly only to get a groan of annoyance from Naruto "But Jiji I am fine! Look at me!" he cried before jumping to his feet and spreading his arms to show himself to his grandfatherly figure.

Hiruzen and Anko couldn't help but feel a great deal of unease at the fact Naruto had recovered so quickly from a near death experience. Sure because of being an Uzumaki and because of the Kyuubi the boy had always healed quickly, but never this fast and it worried the old kage. "You will be checked over Naruto and only once you get the all clear from the doctor will you leave, am I clear?" Hiruzen said with the authority that made ANBU wet themselves but mostly washed over Naruto and caused him to grumble in annoyance and displeasure though he didn't argue and nodded.

Several hours later – early evening in the village

Naruto was walking around the village, mainly sticking to the shadows as he did, with his arms behind his head as he looked up at the sky. It had taken forever to get out of the hospital! The doctor's ran every test they could think of and the end result? He was perfectly healthy! In fact he was the healthiest he had ever been! So with no reason to hold him in the hospital any longer Jiji had finally given in and let him leave with the order of not getting into trouble and going straight home.

Naruto was actually rather enjoying the walk for a change, his cloths had been destroyed when he was attacked by…whatever had attacked him and as such he wasn't in his usual 'KILL ME!' orange jump suit and was instead in a white shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on its front and black shorts, so many of the villagers didn't notice him or realise who he was. That being said the longer he walked the more people realised just who he was as they saw his trade mark whisker marks on his cheeks and whispers began to spread about how 'The fox dared to walk through the village on such a scared night!' not that Naruto noticed. No, he was too caught up in his thoughts about how good he felt, but how he also felt far more restless than usual. He chalked it up to all the time he'd spent in the hospital, but it wasn't it was due to the growing darkness and the rising of the moon.

Slowly though Naruto began to feel a change in the mood around him and the looks he was getting as he walked down the street. Gulping the blond changed his posture to one of someone who was going somewhere and fast. Picking up his speed he avoided eye contact and walked as quickly as he dared to get out of the main streets and closer to the red light district where he lived.

But today was just not his day as he heard a shout of "Fox hunt!" from behind him and the sound of many feet hitting the ground behind him. Without a second thought he began to run as hard as he could, not even bothering to look behind him, he knew it was a bad idea to do so. He ran and ran and ran some more, as hard and fast as he little six year old legs could go, bobbing and weaving through alleys, parks and even derelict buildings in an attempt to lose his pressures. But he just couldn't lose them! They just kept coming after him until finally he made a fatal mistake, turning down a dead end ally…literally in his case it would seem.

"Finally we got you, you damned fox!" the leader of the mob crowed as he smirked sinisterly at the blond who had his back to the wall at the far side of the ally. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, this was by far the biggest mob that had ever come after him! There were at least three or four dozen people there and all of them wanted his blood. "P..Please I didn't mean to be out. Please just…just let me go home and I won't bother anyone again" Naruto pleaded as his eyes began to become hazy with tears. His pleas fell upon deaf ears though as the mob shouted back insults, denials and calls for his death. The leader pretended to think about it before grinning maliciously at the blond boy "Sorry fox, no can do. The people have spoken" he said walking forwards towards the shaking boy "I'm afraid that I can't do anything but.." he continued as he came within arm's reach of Naruto "GET REVENGE FOR MY WIFE!" he yelled in a rage, lashing out with a kick to the blonds stomach causing him to cry out in pain.

The crowed behind the man cheered a few others running up to join him in kicking the poor blond who had fallen to the floor and curled up. But as the moon rose further into the sky and Naruto felt pain and fear something began to happen to him, he could feel his muscles moving under his skin which itself felt hot, his bones felt as though they were breaking and reforming themselves, his jaw aced as though his teeth were too big to fit in his mouth any more. As Naruto lost himself in the pain of what was happening the men who were kicking the shit out of his backed up in fear and shock along with the rest of the mob and they watched the young boys body shift and change before their very eyes. It seemed to take forever for the transformation to end, the whole time the mob couldn't move or take their eyes off of the horrible sight, but it had only been about half an hour for Naruto to fully turn from a human to a wolf and once he had changed he shakily stood on his paw.

The now lupine Naruto was about the size of one of the Inuzuka Nin hounds, his fur an almost blood red, sharp two inch long canines visible in his maw as he snarled at those who had attacked him and stared them down with his shocking white eyes. But Naruto wasn't wholly in charge of his new body, neither though was the Kyuubi, no it was something new. It was his Wolf. Just as the leader of the mob was about to rally his followers to attack the demon who had obviously shown his true form, the wolf that was Naruto threw his head back and howled loudly causing everyone in the village to freeze at the sound of pain, sorrow and betrayal that was within that howl.

A few miles outside of the village

A man walked through the forest surrounding the Hidden Leaf village, he didn't look like much, a man of decent height, 5'10" with a slender build, sandy blond hair, young but handsome features and brown eyes dressed in the casual wear of any civilian who earned a goodish wage. But then that was how he liked it, he liked to look unimportant and unremarkable. However tonight despite how he looked nobody could fail to feel the power, the authority this man held within him, or that he was leading a pack of around thirty wolves! Not just any wolves either these wolves ranged from 200lb to 350lb, they were huge! He though obviously held their attention and their loyalty as he lead them through the forest only for all of them to stop as they heard as howl of such pain, such sorrow, such betrayal that they each felt a mere fraction of it strike their heart and cause them pain. As the howl ended they all regained their balance and without an audible word they vanished towards the Hidden Leaf Village. They vanished to rescue one of their own who had been hurt so and to take him to safety…and kill ANYONE who got it their way!

With Naruto in the village

As suddenly as the howl had begun it had stopped. Naruto's ice cold lupine eyes focused on those who had dared to hurt him, those who had made themselves his enemy. The villagers froze at the gaze of the beast that had fallen upon them. The wolf inside Naruto could smell their fear, they reeked of it and his wolf loved it!

The air in the ally became thick with the scent of fear and the tension of prey waiting to see what a predator was going to do, if it would let them go. Or if it would slaughter them! Seconds ticked by and nobody moved but everyone could feel that the longer this drew out the closer they came to that point where time stretched too thin and it snapped back, at that point…bodies would hit the ground. But luckily for the stupid villagers before that moment could come to pass a man with sandy blond hair appeared in the alley between them and the wolf.

The wolf snarled viciously at the man, but he didn't seem worried of affected by the show of aggression as he calmly walked towards the lupine much to the shock of the villagers. "Come now little wolf, be calm and let the boy back in to control" he crooned softly as he slowly walked forward to the wolf only to get a snarl in reply. This caused the man to frown, it wasn't often that a wolf, even a new wolf would ignore his authority especially on a full moon night, but as he levelled his eyes with that of the wolves he saw why he got such a reaction. Fear. Pure, unbridled fear was in the eyes of this poor young wolf and it made the man furious!

Even if this young one wasn't a wolf he would have been, he hated above all others those who would abuse children in anyway and this wolf could be nothing but a child judging by his size, he was very small for a werewolf. Moving further the man come to be but a foot from the wolf before he crouched down and locked eyes with the wolf before he released his power for the wolf to feel. Naruto's wolf felt the power he represented and sighed. He felt this man's authority and the protection that came with it and slowly he calmed down enough that his eyes changed from ice white to their usual startling blue so deep that the oceans would be jealous. But that isn't what the humans felt, they felt power wash over them and crush them under its might, they felt fear many pissing themselves, a few passing out and a couple of old one dyeing from a heart attack.

But neither the man nor wolf payed them any mind. "Come with me little wolf, I shall take you into my pack and protect you for as long as you wish of it" he said as he stood and began to walk out of the ally the wolf at his heel like a well-trained sheep dog, the humans scrambling out of his way in fear which only grew higher as they saw the other huge wolves that had been behind them the whole time! That had caused another swath of the mob to pass out in fear. But the man and his wolves didn't care as to what happened the stupid humans, they followed their alpha and their newest pack mate, a few wolves being instinctively driven to the new wolf as they left the village several minutes before the Hokage and his ANBU finally made it to the ally far, far too late. Naruto had left the village, with whom? Hiruzen knew not and for how long? Would Naruto ever come back home? And if he did, what would he be like? Would he still love this village that had treated him so poorly? Or would he become the biggest threat to ever face the village? Only time would tell.


End file.
